


viole e mandragole

by robs



Series: slytherins' tales [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quel giorno sarebbe diventata Pansy Parkinson <i>in Paciock</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	viole e mandragole

**. Nocciola**

“Paciock, devi già andare a lavorare?” brontolò la donna, socchiudendo appena gli occhi color pece per fissare il compagno, che si stava allacciando il mantello e la osservava con un sorriso sul volto.

“Sì, Pansy, i miei studenti mi aspettano. Ti ho preparato la colazione, è sul tavolo della cucina,” aggiunse, allungandosi sul letto e posandole un bacio veloce sulla bocca socchiusa della compagna. “Un caffè nero bollente ed un cornetto tiepido ripieno alla crema di nocciola.”

Pansy annuì soddisfatta, tirando appena le labbra in un sorriso stanco.

“La mia preferita,” sospirò, decidendosi ad aprire completamente gli occhi. “Grazie Neville.”

 

**. Argento**

“Quest'anello non mi piace,” borbottò Daphne, osservando con aria critica il gioiello. “Guarda, non trovi che sia troppo semplice, banale? Neanche una pietra, è vergognoso.”

Pansy si morse la lingua per non risponderle malamente; era palese che Daphne stesse cercando di farla sentire uno schifo. Dopotutto, aveva preferito un Grifondoro alla sua Casa e alla sua famiglia.

“Trovo invece che ti si addica molto, Daphne,” sorrise angelica, accarezzando con lo sguardo l'anello che Theodore, che era stato il suo promesso sposo per anni, aveva infilato all'anulare dell'altra per chiederle di sposarlo. “L'argento è per le seconde scelte, non lo sapevi?”

 

**. Labbra**

“Hai delle belle labbra.”

Era stato il primo ed unico complimento che Neville si era sentito rivolgere dalla compagna, dopo quasi quattro anni di convivenza nella sua casa a Hogsmeade.

Più di una volta aveva pensato che stesse scherzando: le sue labbra non erano nulla di speciale, erano nella norma come tutto il resto di lui. In effetti non capiva cosa avesse spinto Pansy ad avvicinarsi a lui; non aveva nulla di così particolare da poter attirare la sua attenzione. Quando gliel'aveva detto, Pansy aveva riso.

“Hai delle belle labbra,” aveva ripetuto, prima di baciarlo per interrompere altre eventuali domande.

 

**. Libreria**

Quando erano andata a vivere a casa di Neville, Pansy aveva insistito per rifornire la libreria con opere che non trattassero l'Erbologia. L'aveva costretto ad accompagnarla al Ghirigoro per poter acquistare qualcosa di suo gusto; avevano speso parecchi Galeoni, ma a distanza di tempo Neville aveva capito che ne era valsa la pena. Osservare Pansy che leggeva il suo romanzo preferito era bellissimo, specialmente quando non si accorgeva della sua presenza e si lasciava trasportare dalle vicende, mordendosi le labbra quando succedeva qualcosa di brutto e sorridendo quando tutto filava liscio, come in quel momento.

“Potresti smetterla di fissarmi, Paciock?”

 

**. Pioggia**

Neville amava insegnare ai suoi studenti i segreti delle piante, ma giornate come quella erano davvero pesanti. La pioggia battente aveva quasi allagato le sue adorate serre, un gruppetto di Grifondoro aveva quasi fatto scoppiare una mano al Serpeverde di turno e lui aveva dovuto accompagnarlo di corsa in infermeria. E, come se non bastasse, aveva dimenticato la bacchetta nello studio della preside e non aveva potuto stregare il suo mantello per ripararsi dalla pioggia.

“Non entrerai con quei vestiti zuppi, Paciock,” rincarò Pansy non appena l'uomo mise piede in casa, comparendo all'ingresso con una luce assassina negli occhi neri.

 

**. Tulipano**

Quella mattina, al suo risveglio, Pansy trovò un tulipano rosso appoggiato al cuscino accanto al suo. Accanto c'era un pezzetto di pergamena scritto con la grafia disordinata di Neville. L'aveva letto, curiosa, e quando aveva finito si era messa a ridere sentendo le guance riscaldarsi in modo sospetto.

Non appena il compagno era tornato a casa, quella sera, gli era corsa incontro con uno strano sorriso sul viso; l'aveva abbracciato e baciato, prima di sventolargli davanti agli occhi la pergamena.

“Anche io,” aveva sorriso, prima di unire di nuovo le loro labbra.

_Sai che ogni fiore ha un significato, Pansy?_

 

**. Abito**

Non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe potuto essere sola, il giorno del suo matrimonio.

Davanti allo specchio, rimirava la sua figura fasciata dall'abito color crema, pensando con malinconia agli inviti che aveva mandato ai suoi familiari e che erano stati tutti rispediti indietro. Nessuno le sarebbe stato accanto; aveva sperato fino all'ultimo di sbagliarsi, ma non era così. Allontanandosi dallo specchio, si lisciò un'ultima volta la gonna, prima di dirigersi alla porta.

Non aveva tempo per i rimpianti, non voleva averne; sorrise al pensiero, scendendo le scale. Quel giorno sarebbe diventata una donna nuova, sarebbe diventata Pansy Parkinson  _in Paciock_.

 


End file.
